Caboose's Tale
by lunaeclipse2000
Summary: Why Caboose is what he is today. His tale told by none other than himself. Might be a pairing depending on what is requested, leaning towards churboose. Rated T for language/possible blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hush. They mustn't know were in here." They both chorused in my head.

"Without us, Caboose, you will be lost and we won't take kindly being separated from our master and friend." They continued.

"Sorry" I apologised sheepishly.

"Do not apologise," one said quietly."We should not have spoken while they were. It would have confused anyone."

"Yes," the other said. "All three of us were lucky that the director kept you and us a secret and had enough brains to block your files. If he hadn't we would have had major targets on our heads, or should I say your head..."

"Quiet someone is coming" I said quickly. They vanished back into my mind as the door opened revealing Washington.

"Caboose are you feeling alright? I haven't seen you all day."

"Yes, everything is absolutely fabulous." I replied.

"Have you been hanging out with Donut again? You know what, never mind, its time to train."

We walked side by side. "Are you sure your alright." he asked with a touch of concern. I felt the back of my neck before putting my helmet on.

"Yes everything is just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A bit of time has gone by and currently Grif, Simmons, Tucker, and Caboose are training to try and get their friends back.

Chapter 2

"Oh my god, oh my god." I repeated as I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my hands together. Everything is not fine.

"Caboose! Listen to me, calm down everything will be okay. Be quiet unless you want someone to hear you!"

I'm having a panic attack. Church and Carolina left, Wash, Donut, and Sarge are prisoners and they are possibly dead. I can't take it! I miss them more then I could have ever possibly imagined. Plus the fact that I keep slipping up, the other day I almost broke down and told Tucker. Tucker! Of all people. There is just so much riding on us training our teams so we can save our friends. What if we fail! What if we don't get the ok from the leader lady and we never see them again! Or what if do go but we all get captured or unalived! I'll never see my best friend Church again! I begin hyperventilating.

"Caboose please! Stop your going to hurt yourself!" One of them says."Psi is right Caboose, you just need to relax." Chi says calmingly. "Just think of good memories and the even better ones you'll make when you get your friends back!" Chi continues as he as Psi appear in front of me. My heart is still pounding but my breathing steadies itself.  
I don't know what I'd do without them.

In the beginning I was a normal guy. That was before Project Freelancer. I lived with my family until I was old enough to join the army and help put food on my family's large table. I trained as hard as I could. I strived to be the best. The director must have saw something in me, whether it be my determination or my incredible strength. When he called me in he offered me a deal that I just couldn't refuse. My family wasn't' dirt poor but with 17 sisters it was tuff for my parents. With all that cash it could keep my family going for years without me, which was long enough for at least 3 of my sisters to get jobs of their own. There were two keys words in that sentence. Without me. He said my family would have money and safety, but they would just be without the knowledge of where I am. He said he would register me as M.I.A, missing in action and eventually K.I.A, killed in action.. . They decided not only to cut me off from everything I once knew but to also make sure people couldn't recognize me. Well at least by name anyway. My name was originally James Michael Caboose, they decided to switch it to Jay Caboose, which wasn't much of a change, everyone called me Caboose anyway. It was a hard decision, but I decided my family needed the money more than they needed me. Sounds pretty harsh. It was. I signed the contract nervous and excited, little did I know of what was to come...


End file.
